questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
List of unofficial Quest for Glory characters
List of Quest for Glory characters from fan games. Quest for Glory ZZT * Abdulla Doo (unofficial) * Elsa von Spielburg (unofficial) * Girl (unofficial) * HM * Hercules (unofficial) * Jago Daforgo (Hero) *KuoYen Lo *MeBo *Otto (unofficial) *Shameen (unofficial) *Shema (unofficial) *Wolfgang Abenteuer (unofficial) *Xabbot *Zenith *Bruno (unofficial) Quest for Glory: Trial by Fire VGA *Hero (unofficial) * Abdulla Doo (unofficial) *Ad Avis (unofficial) *Aziza (unofficial) *Julanar (unofficial) (Plant Woman) *Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna (unofficial) *Shameen (unofficial) and Shema (unofficial)). *Uhura (unofficial) *Salt -'' (Salt's Saurus Repair Shop Owner)'' *Abu al-Njun (unofficial) - (The Astrologer) *Abu bin Ma'amar (unofficial) - (Silversmith Homeowner) *Al Scurva (unofficial) - (The Caged Beast) *Alichica (unofficial) - (Map Selling Chico Marx) *Ali Fakir (unofficial) - (Saurus Selling Groucho Marx) *Arus Al-din (unofficial) - (The Emir Turned Saurus) *Agi the Agile (unofficial) - (The Tightrope Acrobat/ChallengerQFG2 Hintbook, pg11) *Budar (unofficial) - (Harem Woman, Nawar's close friend) *Dervish (unofficial) - (Bearded Oasis Hermit) *Dinarzad (unofficial) - (The Money Changer and Shapeir's Thieves' Guild contact) *He Who Waits Behind (unofficial) - (The Genie) *Harik Attar (unofficial) - (From the Apothecary) *Issur (unofficial) - (Weapon's Shop Strongman) *Ja'afar (unofficial) - (Omar's Translator) *Kamar, Kareem, Abdul & Jabbar bin Ma'amar - (Abu's 4 Sons) *Keapon Laffin (unofficial) - (Humorous Magic Shop Owner) *Khaveen (unofficial) - (Military Head of Rasier) *Kiram (unofficial) - (Katta Cloth Merchant) *Lasham (unofficial) - (Katta Plant Merchant) *Lisha (unofficial) - (Katta Flower Merchant) *Mayzun (unofficial) - (Guardian of Zayishah) *Merv (unofficial) the Griffin - (Sleeping Desert Griffin) *Mirak (unofficial) - (Katta Leather Merchant) *Nawar (unofficial) - (Randy Harem Woman) *Omar (unofficial) - (Sultan Harun Al-Rashid Disguised as a Poet) *Palace Guards - (Sadik Istahari, Kuzay bin Bishr, Al-Hajjaj & Abd Al-Malik) *Raseir Eunuchs - (Abu (unofficial), Barli (unofficial), Hajib (unofficial) & Others) *Raseir Harem - (Budar (unofficial), Layla (unofficial), Kahla (unofficial), Dunya (unofficial), Sulayma (unofficial), Ruzhat (unofficial) & Nawar (unofficial)) *Sashanan (unofficial) - (Katta Jewellery Merchant) *Scoree & Sloree (unofficial) - (Katta Food Merchants) *Saba (unofficial) - (Katta Basket Merchant) *Sharaf (unofficial) - (The Captured Katta) *Shihhad (unofficial) - (The Beggar) *Signor Ferrari (unofficial) - (Raseir's Chief Thief) *Simba (unofficial) - (Uhura's Baby) *Sitar (unofficial) - (Katta Snake Charmer) *Tashtari (unofficial) - (Katta Brass Merchant) *Tiram (unofficial) - (Katta Carpet Merchant) *Ugarte (unofficial) - (Ferrari's Henchman) *Walid (unofficial) - (EOF Thug) *Wilmer (unofficial) - (Blue Parrot Bartender) *Zayishah (unofficial) - (The Emir's Daughter) *Fathi, Qadir, Haris, Rahat, Nadim (Guard's House) Quest for Glory IV 1/2 *Sir Richard *Merv *Red *Betty *Linda *Larry *Cletus *Bill (unofficial) *Bruno (unofficial) *Clive *Green Meep *Rogue *Bella *Bagi *Stan (giant) *Brauggi (unofficial) (frost giant) *Jim (treasure hunter) *Bones (Bonehead) *Cleo Williams *Erik the Retired *Brothers Jurgensen *Mark Peterson *Mr. O'Conner *Patrick R. Hambroni the Third (Cro-Magnon leader) *Walter Burnton, Throg, William Fitzpatrick (Cro-Magnon) *Al *Witch *Slider *Pirate Captain (unofficial) *Priest *Dryad (unofficial)(druid) *Gargoyle (unofficial) *Elsa Von Spielburg (unofficial) *Bernard Von Spielburg (unofficial) *Henry the Hermit (unofficial) *Erasmus (unofficial) *Fenrus (unofficial) *Butch Beefmeister (unofficial) *Hilde Pferdefedern (unofficial) *Mrs. Beefmeister (unofficial) *Coyote Ugly bartender *Crusher (unofficial) *Otto Von Goon (unofficial) *Hippy *Band Leader *Amelia Appleberry (unofficial) Category:Characters (unofficial)